For Sakura
by Sunfreak
Summary: Sasuke is making cookies in his frilly pink apron and Naruto's wearing leather pants. Do you really need to know more? Yaoi-ish.


A/N: Written in one sitting and featuring leather-clad!Naruto and apron-wielding!Sasuke, as per request (read "What's Luv Got To Do With It?" for explanation). Probably not QUITE the kind of "wielding" that Japime gurl had in mind, though. *coughs* ^_^; Bit o' innuendo and yaoi implications, despite the title.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"For Sakura"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Don't you dare," Sasuke said warningly as he tightened the bow on the back of his apron, all of his most excellent shinobi reflexes focused on keeping one Uzumaki Naruto's fingers away from the cooling tray of cookies on the counter before him.  
  
"Jerk." Naruto scowled over at his teammate. "Let me have one!"  
  
"No," the other boy replied flatly. "They're for Sakura."  
  
"I can't BELIEVE that you're making her cookies and not sharing them with me!" Naruto complained, slumping over the counter in defeat. "How is that fair?!"  
  
"You, dobe, did not nearly get yourself killed finishing yesterday's mission while your teammates were being tricked into going the wrong way," Sasuke informed him dryly.  
  
"Come ON, Sasuke," Naruto whined. "I've saved your life! Repeatedly!"  
  
"Big deal; what the hell do you think we work in teams for?" he retorted, whacking Naruto's wandering hand with a spatula. "Get off the cookies, you idiot. You'd just burn yourself anyway."  
  
"You're using my kitchen; it's only fair that I get a cookie," Naruto grumbled, cradling his injured fingers. "It's like a RULE or something."  
  
"My oven isn't working," Sasuke said calmly. "And you were the only person I could think of crazy enough to let me in this late."  
  
"Me, crazy?" Naruto snorted, crossing his arms stubbornly. "This comes from the guy making cookies in a frilly pink apron after midnight when we've got training tomorrow!"  
  
"You're up too," Sasuke pointed out. "Besides, it's not my fault- this was the only apron I could find. And I'll have you know that it was in YOUR cupboard, dobe."  
  
"What?! It was not!" Naruto protested in disbelief, bolting back upright.  
  
"Oh, it was," Sasuke assured him with a smirk. "Besides, even if it weren't, look at what YOU are wearing and then tell me that I look stupid."  
  
"You look stupid," Naruto retorted automatically, even as he glanced down at his outfit. Crap. Was he really wearing this thing? Oh, that was right- the rest of his things were in the laundry and still soaking wet. Plus, he hadn't exactly been planning on visitors either.  
  
Well, it was just leather. And buckles. He couldn't help noticing the buckles. And the zippers. And the general "easy- access" feel that the outfit gave to every inch of his skin. In fact, two zippers and one small buckle was all that was standing between him and complete nudity. Of course, it was kind of hard to tell WHICH two zippers and one small buckle, but still . . .  
  
To be honest, he wasn't quite sure where the thing had come from. Like the apron, he had no recollection of purchasing it, and he got the suspicious feeling that both outfits were meant to serve some vaguely naughty purpose and had probably been left behind by his parents, which was not the nicest thought to be having. He'd never actually known them, true, but there was still something sort of abstractly disturbing about the thought of them sleeping together. Go figure.  
  
"I can see you, you know," Sasuke told him coolly.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Jerk." Naruto retracted his hand with a nonsensical grumble- he'd been so close!- and glared up at the older boy.  
  
"So I'm told," Sasuke answered with a smirk, flipping one of the still-hot cookies off the tray with his spatula and into a small bag, where the rest of the desserts quickly join it.  
  
Naruto made one last hopeful grab for one, but about two seconds later he found himself tied to one of the kitchen chairs by Sasuke's Evil Pink Apron of DOOM and face to face with said Sasuke, who was grinning rather maliciously.  
  
"Actually," Sasuke remarked mildly, putting on a thoughtful expression, "I kind of like that leather and buckle look on you, dobe."  
  
Naruto glowered at him and tried to kick him, though it didn't quite work and he ended up falling over, chair and all.  
  
"Shit," he muttered in irritation.  
  
Sasuke smirked down at him and suddenly brandished one of the cookies, taking a very deliberate bite out of it. Naruto resisted the urge to kill him. They were teammates, they were suppsed to get along, they-  
  
Oh, fuck it, he wanted a cookie.  
  
"Sasuke, you bastard-!" Naruto started to yell, but Sasuke suddenly shoved the rest of his cookie into the former's mouth, where it was nearly choked on.  
  
"I'm going to go take the cookies to the Harunos'," he said lazily, leaning over the blond. "Why don't you just stay right there, hm? I'll be back soon."  
  
Naruto blinked. What did he mean, "back"? What for?  
  
Sasuke leaned over and kissed him fiercely, fingers curled possessively in his teammate's hair.  
  
Oh. THAT.  
  
Smiling languidly, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and straightened up, though definitely only in a literal sense, if that "cat-who-got-the-entire-fucking-aviary" look on his face meant anything.  
  
"Bai bai," he purred, and sauntered out the door, still looking thoroughly pleased with himself.  
  
Naruto watched him go, and then thoughtfully swallowed the cookie still in his mouth.  
  
"Hn. Chocolate."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* ende *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
. : will you be my kitchenmaid? : . 


End file.
